


Healing and Killing Skills

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn is in need of Lucy's healing skills, but as Rufus joins the pair he wonders if the Croatian man will find out about her killing ones too.





	Healing and Killing Skills

“Stop moving!”  
“It’s fine, Lucy, really”  
“It’s going to get infected, let me clean it! Sit down!”  
There was a sigh and Garcia sat back down on the chair she had gotten from the door. As she moved around him and finally managed to get the cotton to clean the cut on his brow, he wondered if he knew just how close she had gotten her breasts to his face.  
“Lucy,...” he began when somebody knocked, getting their attention to the door.  
“Hey,” Rufus said entering the room. “Is this the infirmary now?” he smiled.  
“Apparently, yes,” Flynn said with a mocking tone.  
“Stop moving!” Lucy gave him a slap on the arm and would have given another one if she saw the small smile he gave for her annoyance. The engineer joining them didn’t miss it, though, and stored the information to analyze later.  
“I need a better nurse,” the Croatian man said and shot Rufus a look. “Is Jiya available?”  
“Okay! Move again and I’m getting Wyatt to clean this and you know how gentle a soldier can be”  
“Okay, okay, I won’t move, Nurse Lucy.” he gave in, raising his hands in surrender.  
“Will you need the kit, Rufus?” the historian asked, eyes focused on her task. “This might need stitching” she muttered almost to herself. “If you move, I’m sewing your eye closed”  
“Ouch” Carlin muttered. “I’m fine, no need for the kit”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been annoying her for the past half an hour, she won’t bite you” Flynn assured the other man.  
“No, it’s fine really” the techie replied. “I actually came to say thanks, for what you did with the telephone cord on that presumptuous asshole of a sleeper.”  
“Not a problem.”  
“A telephone cord?” Lucy asked.  
“Yeah, that was my thought too” Rufus assured. “Though I think he could have done it with a peg if he wanted to”  
“Or a chewing gum”  
“Geez, you could probably have killed someone with beer goggles”  
“Thank you, guys,” Garcia said.  
“It’s kind of creepy, so don’t be so excited,” the techie said.  
“Don’t worry, Rufus, he’ll be the one needing to call 911 if he doesn’t behave” Lucy said.  
“Interesting threat for someone who had to have me sit down to check the injure”  
“You’re as tall as a tree, Garcia!”  
“Watch it, Flynn, she might headbutt your knee” Rufus warned with a huge smile.  
The historian turned to him. “Okay, you out before I get you an ambulance”  
The techie raised his hands on surrender. “I’m leaving, already done my thanking. Good luck to the two of you, try not to murder each other”  
“Tell her that” Flynn commented.  
“Tell me indeed” Lucy muttered and got herself the needle. “Any further witty comments, Mr. Flynn?”  
“Not at all, Professor Preston. Not at all”


End file.
